The present invention relates to a foldable electronic bass drum played by a foot pedal.
A foldable electronic bass drum is played by a foot pedal. That is, a pad is struck by a beater which is pivoted in association with a stamping operation of a foot board, and a vibration caused thereby is converted into an electrical signal. A musical tone (electronic tone) generating operation of an electronic tone source (e.g., a PCM tone source or an FM tone source) is controlled by waveform information (striking position as a function of time, tone volume, and the like) of the electrical signal, thereby generating an electronic tone from a loudspeaker. A foldable electronic bass drum is constituted by a frame, generally formed to be a substantially L-shape, and placed on a floor surface, a pad disposed at an upper end portion of the frame through a holder, a pickup device disposed on the rear surface of the pad, and the like. A front end portion of the frame, i.e., a side edge portion thereof near a performer is clamped by a clamp mechanism of the foot pedal.
However, since the frame is substantially L-shaped, a conventional foldable electronic bass drum having the above arrangement cannot be easily carried and requires a large housing space.